


Sesso tra le rovine di una città

by Aliesk



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Senza trama, Sesso non descrittivo, incesto
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 17:37:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2820587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliesk/pseuds/Aliesk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Non c'è più niente, solo loro.<br/>Cit./: <i>Lei aveva la minigonna di jeans arrotolata intorno ai fianchi, le mani di C-17 premute sui suoi seni e, mentre ansimava contro la sua bocca e si perdeva in quegli occhi così simili ai suoi, lui si smarriva nel suo corpo a poco a poco, ma era fin troppo facile sentirsi vivi in mezzo alla morte che sovrastava odori, colori e rumori. Il mondo era un cumulo di macerie grigie e un agglomerato di cose spezzate che non sarebbero mai state ricostruite, ma C-18 era viva e con lei anche C-17, che le venne dentro</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sesso tra le rovine di una città

**Author's Note:**

> Una mia vecchia fanfiction sul fandom di Dragon Ball.

Il mondo sembrava essere morto. Il silenzio era ovunque come una costante, i palazzi dalle vetrate infrante sembravano giganti distrutti, i cadaveri senza nome che riempivano le strade, il rosso del sangue che colorava l’asfalto e l’odore nauseabondo e penetrante della morte che aleggiava nell’aria stantia. L’intera città appariva come una landa desolata e i cyborg erano gli unici ancora in vita. Nell’immobilità e l’asfissiante puzzo di morte che li circondava, i cyborg erano incredibilmente vivi mentre C-17 affondava con forza in lei, prendendosi con prepotenza ogni suo spasimo che non riusciva a reprimere. Il glaciale sguardo di C-18, colmo d’odio misto ad amore, incontrò il suo per l'ennesima volta.  
C-17 sarebbe rimasto in lei anche dopo che l’orgasmo avrebbe colto entrambi, perché erano la stessa persona: l’uno dentro l’altra, C-18 che si aggrappava alla sua schiena conficcando le unghie sporche di terra e sangue nella carne, mentre C-17 gemeva e si perdeva nel suo corpo ancora e ancora, in seguito ad ogni movimento compiuto dal bacino.  
Erano così vivi e si sentivano al centro di un pianeta defunto, che continuava a logorarsi e a decomporsi nell'olezzo rancido della morte.  
Lei aveva la minigonna di jeans arrotolata intorno ai fianchi, le mani di C-17 premute sui suoi seni e, mentre ansimava contro la sua bocca e si perdeva in quegli occhi così simili ai suoi, lui si smarriva nel suo corpo a poco a poco, ma era fin troppo facile sentirsi vivi in mezzo alla morte che sovrastava odori, colori e rumori. Il mondo era un cumulo di macerie grigie e un agglomerato di cose spezzate che non sarebbero mai state ricostruite, ma C-18 era viva e con lei anche C-17, che le venne dentro.  
Un fuoco freddo divampò in loro esplodendo potentissimo come una bomba, e poi tutto finì lasciando un vuoto incolmabile e la fiamma che si estinse. Nonostante intorno a loro niente fosse ancora vivo, loro lo erano. Lui era ancora in lei e C-18 lo fissava con uno sguardo pieno di significato e ricolmo di parole che non sarebbero state dette.  
C-17 le carezzò una guancia, lasciando scivolare le dita sulle sue labbra, dopodiché premette le proprie sulle sue in un bacio sofferente mentre iniziava a piovere a catinelle.  
Il cielo era una patina corposa tinta di un grigiore assoluto, laddove le nuvole apparivano come un esercito che si stava aggregando e divenendo massiccio come una corazzata di soldati.  
I cyborg esistevano dove niente e nessuno esistevano più.  
Un lamento risuonò nell'aria umida di pioggia e C-18 si voltò verso la fonte del rumore, cercando di capire da chi o cosa fosse procurato e da dove provenisse. Si allontanò da C-17 che seguì la sua figura con lo sguardo, finché non raggiunse la persona schiacciata al di sotto della catasta di detriti e macerie grigie che implorava pietà con gli occhi, chiedendo di essere salvata.  
C-18, che aveva ancora le gambe nude e i seni scoperti, avanzò in direzione dell'uomo e la crudeltà brillò vivida nelle iridi azzurrine, che osservavano la sua prossima vittima.  
C-18 aprì la mano e, dopo averla puntata alla testa dell'uomo, un fascio di luce eruppe e lo colpì al centro della faccia, uccidendolo all'istante.  
I due cyborg tornarono ad essere le uniche creature viventi, mentre la pioggia continuava a cadere inarrestabile, come se il cielo stesse piangendo anche per loro e per l'assenza di umanità che li contraddistingueva.  
C-17 la cinse per i fianchi, stringendola contro di sé e C-18 aderì totalmente al suo petto, rimanendo in religioso silenzio mentre osservava il sangue scorrere e formare una pozza scarlatta sotto la testa dell'uomo deceduto.  
Il rosso era un colore bellissimo. Quel mondo morto aveva qualcosa di vivo oltre a loro, ovvero il sangue scarlatto, così rosso da sembrare vivo e corposo.  
Loro, il sangue, quel mondo morto che li circondava e la pioggia che cadeva a catinelle. Nient'altro.

**Author's Note:**

> Grazie per l'attenzione,
> 
> AliH V.


End file.
